


Into the Woods

by royallyunsociable



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Max (Camp Camp), Crying, Crying Max, Extremely Underage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Top David (Camp Camp), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallyunsociable/pseuds/royallyunsociable
Summary: David and Max go out into the woods while the other campers are sleeping.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had. Whoops.

It was late at night and all the campers were sleeping soundly, except for Max. He was with David, which wasn't all that shocking to him anymore. It wasn't the first time they'd walked to the woods when it was dark, where no one could see them. David had a flashlight to light the way, but nothing more, and he led them through the trees until they found a secure spot, away from everyone else. They were surrounded by nothing but trees and the sound of the life that lived in them. Other than that, it was silent. Max didn't speak and even David remained quiet. Last time they were there, Max had repeatedly told him he didn't want to talk, that he thought others might hear. Though it was only a very small part of the reason he didn't want David to talk, he didn't have to admit the truth because David shut right up. They both knew if someone heard them, it was over.

 

Once they stopped, David set the flashlight down and Max took the lead from there. He slid David's shorts down to his ankles, along with his underwear, and smirked at the erection he saw there. David was already hard, just from anticipation. As David kicked off his pants, Max took off his own and set them to the side, not too far from where they were, so they wouldn't get lost. He took out the lube he'd stolen from David's bag earlier in the day and squeezed some on his fingers. He braced himself against a tree and pressed the fingers inside himself, slowly stretching.

 

They'd done this a before and Max had learned a lot in those few times. He knew he needed to stretch himself out or it would hurt a lot and he knew just how much he needed to stretch himself to take David inside himself. David hadn't gone in completely before, only half way with a sort of half-thrust, rocking motion that had felt strange at first, but so good. Max knew his fingers were tiny. Even four of them, though they felt quite big, were small in comparison to anything David would give him, but he'd always done this himself as David watched with wide, hungry eyes that Max forced himself to look away from.

 

That was why Max was surprised when David lifted him up, his back pressed against the tree. Max felt more exposed now, his eyes leveled with David's chin, large fingers prodding at his hole. They were close together, only a few inches between their bodies. One of David's fingers pressed into him slowly, slick with lube that Max hadn't even seen him grab. Soon another finger joined the first. He whimpered at the size of them, at how far they could reach, but made no other sound as David fingered him. A slow in and out. The tips of his fingers pressed against the most blissful, sensitive parts inside him with each curl, causing him to clench his eyes shut, his lips pressed together tightly to hold back any sounds that threatened to escape.

 

After a few minutes, David removed his fingers and Max let out a breath, opening his eyes again. He didn't look at David, knowing that he's probably staring down at him with that soft smile that made him feel…complicated. He knew better than to look.

 

David leaned in closer and Max was practically pressed up against his chest. He felt the tip of David's cock catch on his rim and then slowly slide inside. David stopped every so often to stroke Max's hair and give him kisses on his head, which Max told himself he was never fond of, though it calmed him. Max gasped quietly when he felt David's groin against him, his entire length inside him. It was a strange new feeling and though it hurt, it felt so good. Max clutched on to David’s shirt, his head against his chest as David pulled out of him slowly and then pushed back in with enough force that he could feel the moans in his throat start to escape.

 

David's thrusts were careful and steady, but powerful. He paused when Max clenched around him and then continued once he relaxed again. His arms were tight around Max, guiding him onto his cock. Soon, when Max was getting more comfortable, David started to move faster, somehow going deeper than before on each thrust in. Max reached down for his dick and wrapped it in his fist. The tip rubbed against the fabric of David's shirt, creating a friction that he frantically rubbed himself against. It only took a few strokes before he came, dry and intense.

 

Max was shaking, coming down from his orgasm, and by the time it stopped, David was pounding into him. It felt so good, every drag of David's cock pressed against his prostate, and he came again, his eyes watering from pleasure and staining David's shirt. Max panted with a tight hold on David's shirt, his face in his chest, desperate, shivering, and whimpering with every thrust inside him. He could hear David moan his name from above him and when David couched his little cock, Max came again, just as intense as the last.

 

Max could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and he sniffled, still trembling. Every touch from David's finger still thumbing the head of Max's dick to his cock still fucking into him was too much. He could feel David lift him up a little higher, so they were face to face. He tried to avoid eye contact, knew now that if he saw the pleasure on David's face, then David could equally see the sobbing mess he'd made out of Max. He didn't want to be seen, didn't want to see for himself, but David was set on making him look. His chin was turned until their eyes locked and they could see each other through the illumination of the flashlight. Max could feel David's breath against his lips, could see his eyes rolling back, and then finally their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

 

David moaned against him, his fingers digging into Max's side as his thrust slowed and he came deep inside him. Max told himself to be angry at him later, even though deep down he knew it felt so damn good to be held and fucked, used and filled. God, he loved being filled.

 

Max didn't have any energy to do much as David pulled out. He was limp against David's chest, though the man didn't seem to mind. He peppered Max's face with kisses and held him close as he cleaned him up. Max was on the verge of sleep, so didn't remember too much, just that he was so, so tired and felt almost like he was floating through it all. He knew David brought him to the lake to clean and dry him and he knew he dressed both Max and himself before carrying him back to camp. He laid Max on the bed, quiet as to not disturb any of the sleeping campers.

 

Max felt the light press of a kiss on his forehead and heard a quiet, “Goodnight, Max,” before David left. His lip curled into a small, satisfied smile as he drifted to sleep.

 

 


End file.
